<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] your weekend lover by Literarion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412185">[Podfic] your weekend lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion'>Literarion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] purple rain [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad at communicating, Drinking, Flashbacks, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Historical References, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), bad at feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was purely physical, they had agreed on that from the beginning. Aziraphale couldn’t quite remember why he had agreed to that, but he suspected it had something to do with not ruining their friendship, or some such nonsense. At any rate, that was the deal. The new Arrangement. Purely physical."</p>
<h1>
  <a href="https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/your-weekend-lover-complete-ehfsh8">Listen to the complete work on Anchor!</a>
</h1>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] purple rain [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Podfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038070">your weekend lover</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/witching/pseuds/witching">witching</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Music: <a href="https://filmmusic.io/song/3158-end-titles-extended-version-romeos-erbe-">End Titles Extended Version (Romeos Erbe)</a> by Sascha Ende (<a href="http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/">CC-BY 4.0</a>)</p>
<p>With huge thanks to my lovely beta, Grin, who has made this pod decidedly better than would have been otherwise!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <a href="https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/your-weekend-lover---Chapter-1-eh10m3">Listen on Anchor</a>
</h1><h2>
  <a href="https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-21/91924702-44100-2-17ce8da10a919.m4a">Download</a>
</h2>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>italian food. wine. awkward conversations. dolphins? more wine. it's everything you could ever wish for.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <a href="https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/your-weekend-lover---Chapter-2-eh26s4">Listen on Anchor</a>
</h1>
<h2>
  <a href="https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-21/91995985-44100-2-c7b4750c5d4da.m4a">Download</a>
</h2>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>an afternoon at the park, trying to pretend things are normal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <a href="https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/your-weekend-lover---Chapter-3-eh3qbs">Listen on Anchor</a>
</h1><h2>
  <a href="https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-22/5286e3db-0392-5087-4f5f-11df3710013d.mp3">Download</a>
</h2>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>two drunk idiots run away from their feelings, Again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <a href="https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/your-weekend-lover---Chapter-4-eh3qdo">Listen on Anchor</a>
</h1>
<h2>
  <a href="https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-22/a6bd778e-e897-49c2-1e2e-705300a80dd5.mp3">Download</a>
</h2>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the aftermath of a poorly-executed movie marathon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <a href="https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/your-weekend-lover---Chapter-5-eh4fi3">Listen on Anchor</a>
</h1><h2>
  <a href="https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-22/1eec9f00-2106-e49d-a929-0a76f16bfb0e.mp3">Download</a>
</h2>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>so much is happening but very little is actually happening.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <a href="https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/your-weekend-lover---Chapter-6-eh4tma">Listen on Anchor</a>
</h1><h2>
  <a href="https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-23/92445001-44100-2-005c3dd82e3db.m4a">Download</a>
</h2>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>crowley tries something new.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <a href="https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/your-weekend-lover---Chapter-7-eh5ea0">Listen on Anchor</a>
</h1><h2>
  <a href="https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-23/92510583-44100-2-e6246f100ed7a.m4a">Download</a>
</h2>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>two sad boys are sad, separately from one another</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <a href="https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/your-weekend-lover---Chapter-8-eh5eb3">Listen on Anchor</a>
</h1><h2>
  <a href="https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-23/b6006623-e161-9b83-1c01-636871b62cf3.mp3">Download</a>
</h2>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <a href="https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/your-weekend-lover---Chapter-9-eh5efi">Listen on Anchor</a>
</h1><h2>
  <a href="https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-23/92608749-44100-2-3c17ebf37496b.m4a">Download</a>
</h2>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <a href="https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/your-weekend-lover---Chapter-10-eh6n1p">Listen on Anchor</a>
</h1><h2>
  <a href="https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-24/92841041-44100-2-887f9040c151c.m4a">Download</a>
</h2>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>